World War M
by The Tusken Gentleman
Summary: What happens when the population of mobs hits an exponential increase, outnumbering the citizens of Minecraft? What happens when Mobs find the ability to walk in higher levels of light? Follow the blog of two survivors, Reptro and Trik, as they go about their day to day exploits to unite the survivors of the apocalypse for a single cause: Survival. [Only Title Based on World War Z]
1. Bad News Up North

**Note: This story is written in the form of records that that the main characters, Trik and Reptro keep. That is all.  
**

* * *

_February 15th, 2013: Hi, My Name is Reptro  
_

Today is my first day in this new land. My name is Reptro, and I hail from the provinces in the north. I don't know exactly where I'm situated, but I do have find companionship in a fellow player.

I'm currently writing this using the flat surface of a stump that Trik (my friend for future records) cut down with his fist. We have yet to make an axe, but we will do so once we have the basic necessities.

The locals have been very helpful in giving us advice on how to do the most basic of tasks, such as cutting down trees, building a table to craft items, and gathering basic food. They've also given us several how-to books, courtesy of their library.

The chief even offered us integration into his little village (approximately 20 people), but me and Trik have decided to find our own way in this land.

You probably want a basic description of the territories we are in right now. It's a fairly rural area, not like the fortresses up north. The area is flat, but the slope of the land travels several blocks up in different places, and down as well.

These territories are not dense with trees, but they are plentiful in scattered numbers.

The land is unpredictable. On our journey to find the most suitable land, we began at the farthermost deserts of the wild territories, where we met the chief of "Saguaro Village", once again a population of 20 people making an honest living at cultivating sugar cane (useful for more than just sugar) and sending wood of different varieties (the village is located on the border of a dense rainforest) to the western territories, where both resources are a scarcity. It's a wonderful trade, as the tundras are rich with minerals, preferably the cobblestone, iron, and coal lacking in the deserts.

Anyways, from there, we even found a small Taiga island (for those who don't know, Taigas a very snowy biomes, but rich in trees and cultivation unlike Tundras) with several wolves. We may be back.

We should probably keep that in mind until we managed to hit mineral reserves in this area (if we do).

It's starting to get dark, and Trik is throwing a tantrum, because he doesn't want to be out here when "they" do. It's a good incentive, I admit, but I've known Trik long enough to realize his on-the-edge personality.

Trik might write in these records soon, so keep a lookout.

We need to get our basic shelter set up soon. The sun will be down in about an hour.

_5:23 PM, Reptro_

* * *

_February 15, 2013: Trik "Star" Here!  
_

Hi guys! My name is Trik, but I prefer to go by "Trik Star". I know a last name nickname is weird, but you gotta make do. Anyways, you'll probably notice that my writing style is way less formal than Reptro's. Two reasons for that:

1) Reptro is a smarty.

2) I prefer work over records.

To that last one, I'd like to say that I'm a more hands-on person, and you'll probably find that I write much less than Reptro, because he's the creative one. If he's the one who writes, I'm the one stacking blocks and designing plans. That's not to say that Reptro doesn't help, it's just that engineering things is my specialty. Mining, however?

Clueless. Both of us are clueless.

In other news, you probably want to know what has happened between my post and Reptro's. Well, after he got his butt up, we set down a crafting table and created some basic items: 2 pickaxes, 2 hatchets, 2 swords, 2 Shovels (in case of combat situation 101), and 10 reserve sticks. We've got about 20 planks of Oak wood and 5 pieces of wood to spare, not to mention oak saplings and a few apples to get us through the night.

OH YEAH! Even more good news!

With our time running out and sun setting behind the mountains, me and Reptro began to frantically dig downwards (not directly downwards, mind you, because who wants to fall into a burning inferno of lava in the case of a misstep?), and then we struck good fortune.

Cobblestone.

So we got our picks and we dug some more, digging down several blocks and then digging several blocks left and right to create some elbow room. Of course, we didn't want to get trapped in our little hole (no pun or analogy at all!), so at the front, we created some makeshift steps by digging upwards (it has way more style, you know?). We took the rest of our cobblestone and patched up the large gaping hole calling for potential mobs.

Then, reading some books, we used the cobblestone to set up a furnace and Reptro set down some planks and wood and began working it to make some charcoal.

So, in the comfort of our home, the furnace is the only thing lightning up our small underground space (we closed out the stairwell till morning), but once we have our charcoal, we should be able to make some torches to last us through whatever good night's sleep we can get.

Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for dinner.

P.S: This will probably be the biggest post you ever get from me, but don't expect me to keep my word. This is kinda fun!

_9:03 PM, Trik _

* * *

_February 16th, 2013: Bad News from the North  
_

Note: Me and Trik really need to make an enchantment table, so we can display our records to the rest of the world in blog fashion. That would be spectacular, but quoting Trik, "this is kinda fun" as it is. Plus, we're publishing them once in a while when we read up at the Enchantment table in Saguaro village (it's pretty far, so this won't be regular).

Jokes aside, I'd like to take the time to give an explanation for our trek into the wilderness of the south. I'd only like to hope that what happened up there doesn't happen here.

We were forced out of the territories due to a most unusual occurrence: 50 Mobs were sighted together: the largest anyone has ever recorded, by a huge count. For those of you who may be fortunate enough to reside in the wealthy territories to the far east, mobs are what we call the monsters of the night, only out in the night because of their weakness to the light. Nobody knows how they were conceived, but the last several generations have been pitched in a never-ending struggle with them for survival. Luckily, mobs had become a normal way of life for us, as teams researched and found their weakness to light.

People weren't too worried when the mobs numbered only 10, but when they began to slowly call in other mobs **(I'm not so sure the mobs were "called in" as our walled defenses are impenetrable)**. People began to migrate out of Nero City and the King soon issued a quarantine (god bless his soul and hope he's okay).

This is why the news I have gotten from Saguaro Village's enchantment table has made my inner bowels go cold.

An eyewitness reportedly saw his friend get murdered by the mobs, and turn into one himself. So far, they only seem to be turning into zombies. I hate to say this at a time like this, but so as the majority of these strange new mobs are zombies, they're easy pickings. Zombies are essentially mindless.

I guess it's now or never that I drop the worst news of all: the mobs were sighted outside during rainy and partly cloudly days, which is peculiar, because they are extremely sensitive to light.

Keep in mind that the mobs had to retreat into the caves when the sun came into bright view, and very few mobs (about 1 in 10 I believe, the ones who found shade) have been spotted outside by Nero City scouts. They are bringing in neighbors from the other northern provinces to help track down the rest right now.

I got the chills.

Anyways, I should probably get back to helping Trik create more rooms around our underground "complex".

God Bless You All,

_10:14 AM, Reptro_

* * *

**Author's Note [2/15/2013]:  
**

**Questions:**

**Q1: Do you like the "Blog-Like" writing style?**

**Q2: Do you prefer Reptro or Trik in terms of their writing so far?**

**Q3: Wouldn't you have the chills if you suddenly found out that mobs have improved light-resistance and awareness?**

**I decided to implement a very blog-like style because it is something new for me, and I had to get the idea of a mob apocalypse in Minecraft out. So begans the start of World War M (Mobs or Minecraft).  
**


	2. Kike and Kraken

_February 17th, 2013: A friend from Saguaro Village  
_

I didn't exactly sleep well last night. This is Reptro here with some bad news, worse news, and extra worse news. My apologies for sounding like a pessimist, but the things I've heard from up north aren't exactly pretty.

Your initial question is probably how we got the news from the enchantment table in Saguaro overnight when Saguaro village is a day's walk away (and let's not forget the mobs).

I might as well hit you with the good news. Yes, there **is** good news for **us**, but I don't know how the rest of you will accept it. Being happy for us is enough.

While Trik was gathering more wood supplies in the case of a possible rise in the creeper population here (you can never be too sure and I've always been a bit of a paranoid) and I was setting down some torches from last night, our specialists/immigrants came in.

The first is a blacksmith named Keira. Before immigrating into our little community (now numbering 4), she was the apprentice of Ulyric, the chief blacksmith and overseer of minerals accumulated from the western territories. Ulyric is considered the best blacksmith in the southern wilderness.

Although the villages around the southern territories are mostly unmapped and scattered around the large wilderness (me and Trik would have died of hunger had we not found Saguaro village), building a reputation that reaches out to the rims of the north and the ends of the west certainly didn't happen with one ingot.

Keira still has to refine her own skills, but if some of Ulyric's reputation considers her ready, then I have no plausible argument. She's one year junior to me and Trik, who are both 19, so she's starting to find her way much like the two of us. She's a little shy, so she prefers to work alone.

Moving on.

The second is Kenneth, a farmer in his own right. Kenneth is 26, making him far more elder than me, Trik, and Keira, but he often flares half the maturity. Of course I don't mean offense to him, because we could use a comedian of his stature in our little camp. Between Trik's goofiness and my dry sense of humor, there wasn't much of that to go around.

From cultivation of plants to domestication of animals, Kenneth knows all the ups and downs about farming, and we're going to be making teams of 2 to start working on 2 parallel projects, but I'll save that for tomorrow's post.

It is a pleasure to have not just 2 specialists or 2 immigrants on board, but also 2 more companions.

Anyways, along with their skills, Keira and Kenneth brought along the bad news, worse news, and extra worse news I mentioned earlier in the post. I'll work my way up from bad to extra bad.

The bad news is that up in the north, the number of versatile mobs continue to grow as their numbers continue to expand. Remember that I said the smart mobs (the ones who found shade) number about 1 in 10 according to the enchantment table data.

The worse news is that Nero City sent two parties of 12 down the mining facilities under the city last night, and neither came back. Surprisingly, only about 30 mobs were estimated to be down that night, but approximately 20 additional zombies came out. This has led me to infer with knowledge from the previous reports that the 24 warriors who went down have returned as zombies. Still spotted without their weapons nonetheless, but too stupid to take off their iron armor, which is unfortunate.

The extra worse news is that scouting teams all around the northern provinces are experiencing similar situations. In fact, numbers range from about 100 to almost 1,000! This is unreal.

I want to go lie down, but should those mobs migrate to the north, we need to prepare our defenses, maybe even plan out a wall surrounding our territories. I don't know how aggressive these mobs may be, but I'd rather not for now.

I better go show Keira and Kenneth the layout of our little base, which we may need to expand to hold our special water supply, a 3rd project we'll get to work on.  
As hosts, Trik and I have to make them feel welcome.

Kenneth may post some ideas later today or tomorrow.

_6:11 AM, Reptro_

* * *

_February 18th, 2013: Kraken  
_

Hey! Top of the morning everybody!

This is Kenneth, but as the title states, I'd like to be called kraken from now on. **KRAKEN**. Got it?

Reptro told me to post today because he's busy walling out the coal and iron Trik found while gathering some Cobblestone for reserve purposes.

Yes. They found iron and coal.

For safety reasons, Reptro has asked me not to disclose the exact location of our territories (something Rep admits he almost did).

Reptro will post about that later today because they've got their work cut out for them, especially after digging almost one hundred feet in every direction. That's either the biggest room in our little underground Bachelor pad (with one chick) or that room ain't no room.

Alright, so let's get down to it. I'll fill in some details about things Rep didn't catch about me.

I used to live in Saguaro village like Keira. Keira is actually a distant cousin, but I consider her more like a sister because explaining exactly **how **we are related is several volumes in entirety.

The project I'm working on today is actually just a simple fence that's going to be several feet wide and long, enough to enclose about thirty wheat seeds, most of which Rep found by "beating around the bush" yesterday morning! Haha! Get it?

We need to enclose the fence because what most people don't understand about the physics of our world is that a foot is a foot, whether it belongs to the owner or a hopelessly lost creeper.

Having the fence will defend us from two obvious hazards: exploding Creepers (who can't get past the hard lumber of the fences) and mob feet. We don't want our crops to be stepped on, and we most certainly don't want to keep living off of apples.

As soon Trik Star gathers enough iron, little Kike (Keira for the record) will able to smelt some iron ingots and make some buckets to gather water for the little farm.

It's a small fence work, but it'll have to do since the mobs keep us on short notice.

I'm about half way around with this fence, then once Kike is finished with the 10 ingots Rep and Trik Star have already brought back, she'll be helping me work a similarly-sized fence around our two by two stairwell into the ground. Not the most beautiful entrance, but we have to make do.

Alright, Kike is giving me the scowl. Back outside to work so we're on task before evening! TALLY-HOE!

_12:32 PM, Kenneth_

* * *

_February 18th, 2013: Sick Trik_

I was going to get Trik to post today, but he's feeling under the weather today. That's what he gets to trying to cook zombie flesh. He couldn't handle having apples and wanted to be the hero.

He's going to be down and out for the rest of the week, which isn't good considering we need him, but luckily, we're done with the front door of our house and the one leading up to the mine. Keira (little Kike) and Kenneth (who we shall all refer to as Kraken from now on) worked double time to finish up about 50% of the fence yesterday (the one surrounding the wheat seeds is already finished and about 10 feet adjacent to the housing fence.

Kraken will go into detail about the fence, and I'll fill in the details on the wooden doors tomorrow, but Kike isn't talking anytime soon. She is, however, warming up to us. This is evident by the nasty scowl she gave me just a moment ago for calling her "Kike" in this post.

She's doing it again.

Now to present the bad news. Why am I always the harbinger of doom? This news is actually bad territory for me but for those of you who actually love reading my posts weekly, you're going to hate reading this.

To post these entries, I'm going to have to travel to Saguaro alone. For the first time, I'm going alone.

Luckily, navigation is one of my skills. Unluckily, I lack a compass.

On the way there, I'll have to make a detour with one of Kike's buckets. It's not too wayside off the path, but it's going to extend my journey about a couple extra hours.

I'm heading out tomorrow. And I don't know when I'll be back, or if going out during the potential chance of a mob stampede (melodramatic, I know) is one of my brighter ideas, but the least I can do is get milk for Trik. We need him back on his feet as soon as possible. We can't wait his sickness out.

I'm taking Kraken's word for it, because his father was a practicing medicine man and he has some basic knowledge of cures to share with the rest of us. Only a bucket of cow's milk will cure Trik, and on our wayside approach from Saguaro to our current location, we heard them coming off from a mile down from the road.

Pummeling through mobs is okay. That shouldn't be an issue with my swordsmanship abilities.

Finding the cows isn't too bad. It's only a matter of sound.

And to milk the cows?

Animals never did like me.

Trik is going to owe me a lot when I'm done with this trek.

Would be nice to find some wool along the way so Trik (and the rest of us) don't have to sleep in dirt.

_9:51 PM, Reptro_

* * *

**Author's Note [2/17/2013]: **

**A slightly longer chapter than the last one, presenting two new additions to Reptro and Trik's little community. Thank you to Rennawho, Benboy666, That Nub You Knowz, and Me Says So for reviewing the previous chapter! **

**Keep in mind that enchantment tables don't show posting dates or times. The dates and times listed were written by Reptro manually and not by the blogging system on the enchantment tables. Reptro and team will inform in their entries what they have posted to the world and when. **

**Questions:**

**Q1: What do you think of Kenneth "Kraken"?**

**Q2: Do you think the quartet of heroes can prepare for the predicted hordes of mobs in time?**

**Q3: Do animals like you? **


	3. The Approaching Horde

_February 19th, 2013: So Sick  
_

Kike is typing this one for me because I can barely do anything more than talk right now.

Alright, alright, so it let me start off with a tip: stay away from zombie flesh.

Kraken wanted to write an update today, but he's busy gathering water and expanding our fenced area several feet wider so we can build stone walls and cultivate another set of wheat seeds and oak saplings. I think it's pretty smart to plant the oak saplings inside the perimeter because the last thing anyone wants to swing into is the head of a creeper.

In other news, I DID IT! Kike, stop giving that weird look (Trik is a spaz).

Anyways, I did it. Reptro wanted me to post, and I followed through. He left at first light without so much as a goodbye, but I can see why he'd be in a rush. If there is a god who created the building blocks of this universe, I ask him to give Reptro my blessings.

Reptro only mentioned to Kraken that he's going to do 3 things before he left, but forgot to write them off in his last post:

1) Head straight to Saguaro and post all of the blog entries minus this one, because he doesn't have it with him.

2) Take a slight curve in the direction of home to get some milk. Maybe a cow or two if he can get over his little pet peeve.

3) Make it home in one piece!

I have complete faith in his ability to keep his arms on, because he's just as much a swordsman as I am a miner. If that makes any sense.

Well now, I gotta take a nap.

Bye! =3

_10:03 AM, Trik_

_Edit:_ _What?_

I'm feeling slightly better after getting some food, so I'd thought I'd make one note myself before take another nap:

Did Kike just call herself "Kike"?

Did she call me a spaz?

And now-she's giggling at me and telling me to go to bed as I type this.

I'm going to bed.

_Edited at 12:04 PM, Trik_

* * *

_February 19th, 2013: Three Cheers to Saguaro!  
_

Salutations! I hope you're hope to glad to find me alive! It's a long story, so I might as well start with it somewhere:

The trip was generally uneventful, and a lot of my trip was spent contemplating different scenarios in the case of a mass mob invasion to the southern territories.

This left me asking several questions to myself. How would we post these messages to the enchantment tables everyday if we have to walk through a horde of creepers just to get to the front door of Saguaro? Can 4 of us alone take on the possibility of 1,000 mobs? How about 20 of us?

Despite these inquiries, I was elated to find out that the people of Saguaro are hardly skeptical about the idea of a mass invasion of semi-intelligent and partially-light-resistant mobs (remember, they still seem to hate blaring sunlight from what the scouts in the north tell us). Although they may have their mystical reasons, given that the second-in-command next to Chief Ardnek is the town's Shaman, they are very logically and technical people.

Given that I'm proficient in most engineering logistics, they asked me to help them design the walls, and I pitched in my ideas for a patrol tower of archers. The project involves the expansion of the walls surrounding the town.

They offered our small tribe of 2 a home here, but for reasons even I cannot explain, I have refused their offer to make our 2 villages into one.

Which brings me to a miscellaneous question: can 4 people even be considered a village? More or less as much as 20 people, I suppose.

I have the utmost faith in our mining operation, and I feel like no matter our current elevation above or below our possible riches, I'd feel like I'm abandoning the mine at what could be either the first pick-or the last.

In other news, I need to head back as soon as possible. It is unfortunate that I can't overstay my welcome and define the charts and logistics I have left for the wall expansion project.

In my next post, I should have some information from the situation up north.

_6:35 PM, Reptro_

* * *

_February 20th, 2013: Most Definitely NOT Good News_

Brothers and Sisters, as the post implies so well, this is not good news.

If you would like to ignore the bad posts, skip this one, but it'll probably involve your safety.

However, to each their own, and some really do believe ignorance is bliss. That is until your arms are ripped off by a exponentially-growing mob of hordes.

Now, I don't know where Reptro is because we don't have an enchantment table here, but his likely theory of zombies and mobs headed this way from the horde in large numbers may be true. He needs to get back-fast.

This morning, while tending to the crops, I noticed several peculiar shadows behind some of the trees in our little locale.

I approached one of the shadows, and suddenly a hand darted out at me.

This is bright and sunny day, mind you! If you're not from the regions of the east and you don't live in the castle walls of the north (up until recently problems I guess), seeing mobs at night is a very regular thing.

Seeing them in the shadow of bright daylight-is enough to give me a panic attack, heart attack, and laugh attack (not even the "HA HA" kind, the "OH GOD NO" kind).

If any of the ladies are wondering if I'm dealing with injuries or not, don't fret. Kraken chopped em down with the swing of his mighty axe.

On a darker note, I saw a few other trees lined with zombies, but ONLY zombies. I have yet to see a spider, creeper (the ones that go boom boom), or skeleton.

I had to cut my way through them to get to the trees, but I noticed as the day got warmer, several of the zombies burned up, while others were smart enough to find cover in some of the holes around our locale.

Hopefully they can't dig, but you can never be too sure nowadays.

Back to work on the tower! That information is strictly confidential for now, but we may post some suggestions, none to give away our defenses though.

Wouldn't want mobs looking up our blog letters on their enchantment tables.

_3:24 PM, Kraken_

* * *

_February 20th, 2013: Stuck  
_

Holed up approximately 1 hour from homebase.

Believe it or not, I'm typing this from a small mound of sand. I've had to force my way through the sandy soil below me to hide from some very aggressive mobs. I was sure that sundown wasn't for another hour.

I may have just lost track of time, and I am open to admitting my mistakes because I lack a watch, but that these mobs are aggressive is hardly a mistake on anyone's part!

Of course, I am jumping to conclusions without trying my theories.

I'd love to chat the night away, but I have to surround my walls with some cobblestone because the mobs are pounding very hard on the mob of sand above me and I don't think the sand will hold for very long on, so I have to act.

_7:32 PM, Reptro_

* * *

**Author's Note [3/23/2013]: **

**I apologize for the long wait, but the next chapter should be out next week most definitely. **

**I've been very busy with college, and I'm sure a few of you could relate to having terrible professors who are only at the university for the sake of their research and not their teaching skills.**

**But I'm back, and that's all that matters.  
**

**For all my Pokemon fans, be sure to give "Cloak and Dagger" a look if you find yourself waiting for World War M!**


End file.
